


this is basically a nina voce

by oh_no_what_plot



Series: sun summoner!kaz [3]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Gen, anyway please read the other parts or this won't make sense, but we do deal with the fallout of part 2, bye, i gave up on real tags, this one doesn't have kaz in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot
Summary: nina, jesper and matthias - grisha squad?
Relationships: Jesper Fahey & Nina Zenik, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: sun summoner!kaz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659898
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	this is basically a nina voce

"He's what?" Jesper gasped, and Matthias averted his eyes as his girlfriend repeated herself.

"Grisha!" She looked so excited. "He's part of the squad now!"

"Woah, woah, woah, we're not a squad," Jesper frowned. "I don't count myself a-"

Wylan cut in before Jesper could upset Nina any further. "Maybe you guys shouldn't make it public? I thought this was a secret!"

"What kind of Grisha?" Jesper said. "Do we have an Ethereakli? Can we finally 'complete the set'?"

Nina shot them a look. "He hasn't revealed it yet. Very quiet these days."

Meanwhile, Matthias seemed to be shrinking into himself, which was proving very difficult. He was rather tall, and Jesper knew exactly what that was like. The former soldier looked uncomfortable, and it suddenly struck Jesper that something was amiss. Why would he act like this? Nina had rarely had to hide her powers, even valued them, but Jesper knew what it was like to keep them in. And Matthias... he didn't have any of the signs. He wasn't suffering, or jittery, or anything. So how was he coping with the pent up energy? How was he not dying or at least less handsome?

"Nina, can I talk to you?" he asked, and the drüskelle looked horrified as the pair of other Grisha retreated to a more private corner. Out of the corner of his eye, Jesper saw Wylan occupy Matthias in conversation to keep him busy, and silently thanked him. "I don't know if you've thought this through. He's acting very strange."

"Well, his greatest secret _was_ just revealed," she replied simply. "How did you feel, hm?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "But I wasn't standing aside and denying it. What exactly happened? How do you know?"

"I figured it out," Nina grinned, pride lighting her up. "He was sneaking around a lot, but I put together that he had a huge secret. Looking at the clues - well, I knew he couldn't lie to me."

Well, that sounded about right. "How come he's fine then? Doesn't repressing powers, like, take a toll on you?"

"I'm yet to figure that out," she said, sneaking a look at her boyfriend. Jesper followed her gaze. Wylan and Matthias seemed to be bonding over the insanity of the gang compared to their old lives. "But remember, he hasn't even told me which kind of Grisha he is yet! Just wait, he'll likely reveal everything soon."

"If you say so," Jesper said. "You're right about these things usually."

As she left to collect Matthias and drag him to wherever they usually spent the day, Jesper pondered her words. He really hadn't had a proper discussion about his own power yet. And who knew, maybe it could actually help for something besides the heist! If it could, how much would he regret delaying becoming familiar with them?

"Hey Wy?"

Wylan looked over with a sharply raised brow. "Yeah?"

"I have a few questions about... your theories about... my powers."

"You do?" Wylan looked delighted. "Well, I don't know as much as Nina, but I'd love to help!"

He hugged Jesper before almost flying off, going to pick up the notes Jesper was 100% sure he had prepared for this exact moment.

But there was still one mystery about Matthias' reveal. He had to release that energy somewhere, and Jesper was pretty sure he knew where it all went.

His terrible temper.

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently i'm focusing on different characters each time? anyway wylan is next, and jesper will feature heavily


End file.
